


Goodbyes Are Not Forever

by heylittleriotact, littlebark



Series: The Path Less Traveled On [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleriotact/pseuds/heylittleriotact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebark/pseuds/littlebark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin must give up the one last connection to his life before it imploded around him. Pre-Harry Potter Era, shortly after the Marauder's Collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes Are Not Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heylittleriotact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleriotact/gifts).



The lone figure appeared at the end of the alley, out of nowhere it seemed.

The moon was high in the sky and a little more than a quarter full. The figure couldn’t help but glance nervously upwards, as if checking the time.

“Shhhhh…” He whispered gently to the squirming bundle in his arms. “I know you’ve been through a lot Kari… we all have.”

“Daaaaaadddy...” She whimpered blearily. Remus sighed and rubbed her back.

“I hope Tori knew what she was doing.” He said to himself.

Tori Lowry-Black's will dictated, that should Kari find herself orphaned, she was to go to a muggle couple in Canada; Mister Keith Moore and his wife Deidre.

Remus had sent them an owl shortly after his now deceased fiancee's death and was surprised to find that they knew exactly what he was talking about. Remus had never heard much about them before, but was lead to believe that Tori and Keith went way back.

He struggled to hold the growing toddler in a comfortable position as he dug out his wand and used it to illuminate a small scrap of parchment he had hastily written an address on.

“42 Pine Bough Way…” He muttered, casting around, looking for a street sign; he had no idea where he was, only that he was in the general vicinity. He thought English muggles were strange… they seemed even stranger in Canada. “Ah! There it is!” He exclaimed, trying to keep the sleepy Kari entertained. 

He set off down the street, his arms groaning in protest. “Karina Maureen Black…” he huffed, “you’re growing up much too fast.” He re-adjusted her weight again. “You know I’m going to miss you, right?”

“Mmmmmmm…” Kari snuggled up against his cloak.

“I’d keep you if I could… but now that Maggie is gone… I just… can’t. Someday you’ll understand. All I can ask is that you don’t hate me for this…” He stopped at the pathway to the door of number forty-two.

He heaved a great sigh and walked to the door, hesitating slightly before ringing the bell.

_It’s for the best._ He reminded himself. _You’re a werewolf; it’s a life too dangerous for a small child._

He forced a smile when the door swung open.

“You must be Remus?” Said the sleep deprived, slightly scraggly looking man.

“Yes.” Remus said curtly, “I’m here to drop off Kari. You’re Keith?” He stuck his wand between his teeth and held Kari against his hip so he could offer a handshake to the man.

He nodded and returned the handshake.“I was so sorry to hear about Tori.” He said.

Remus just nodded wordlessly; Keith reminded him a bit of Peter Pettigrew, more in appearance than anything. But he had a glimmer of cunning in his brown eyes that always managed to escape Peter.

“But where are my manners!” Keith said, “Come inside!”

Remus nervously stepped over the threshold. He felt very uncomfortable. He had no idea who these people were, and what they were all about. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to just pass Kari off without getting to know the Moore’s a bit first.

“Would you like to hold Kari?” Remus said.

“Of course!” Keith eagerly took Kari from Remus’ arms and held her close while taking a good look at her. “She looks a lot like Tori.”

“I always figured she looked more like her dad.” Remus said, hanging up his cloak, “but I guess you’ve never seen him, so you haven’t got much to go off of.”

“A beautiful girl, none the less,” Keith smiled. “Deidre!” He called into the kitchen, “Remus is here with Tori’s baby girl!”

A tall, blond haired woman came rushing out of the kitchen, pulling stray wisps of hair off her face. “Hello!” she said breathlessly, shaking Remus’ hand. “Don’t mind me, I was just finishing off the dishes. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Sure.” Remus said, following her into the living room. He didn’t usually drink coffee at this time of night, but sleep was an elusive luxury these days anyway.

“I’ll get the coffee, dear.” Keith said, passing Kari to Deidre. “You just sit down and get acquainted with Kari.” He hurried out of the room, lighting a cigarette as he went.

“So…” Remus said, unable to think of anything to say: His conversational skills lay in a mouldy heap in his mind ever since Maggie died.

“She’s a beautiful girl.” Deidre said, her hazel eyes taking in Kari, as she gently stroked her face. “Shame about her family…”

“Yes…” Remus said, “Indeed it is…”

“We’ll take good care of her. Keith and I have wanted a baby for a while now, but… just haven’t had any luck.”

“Oh.”

“So thank you for trusting us with her.” She smiled; she had a warm smile. It made the corners of her eyes crinkle up.

“No problem… it’s what Tori wanted. I’m sure she made a great decision.” Remus’ mouth was dry.

“Keith and Tori were good friends in their childhood. Her family would come to the mountains during the summer for vacation, and they became fast friends. He’d always call her his little sister.”

“Good.” Remus said, still unable to make himself say anything useful. “You’ll tell her about her parents then?”

“Absolutely.” Keith had re-entered the room, with three cups of coffee. “Tori really was like a sister to me, and I’ll do anything to bring her daughter up as her mother would have.”

Remus nodded his thanks as he took the coffee mug from Keith. He took a sip and coughed. “That’s really strong.” He spluttered.

“Sorry!” Keith said, “I should have warned you. All we drink in this house is espresso. I’m a photographer for a living, so I work ridiculous hours. I run on coffee.”

“I see.” Remus said, draining the coffee like a shot. “Well… I guess I must be going now.”

“You don’t want to stay awhile longer?” Deidre inquired.

Remus shook his head. “No. I really must be going. It’s late. Kari needs to go to bed, so do I…” He looked up, “Thank you. Really, but this isn’t easy for me. Tori was a good friend of mine too, and I would raise Kari if I could, but there are… complications within my own life that will prevent me from giving her the care that she needs…” He stood up and hurried to the entrance way and began stuffing his arms into the sleeves of his cloak. After the flurry of activity was over, he looked at the Moore’s who were standing in the hallway, looking half confused and half saddened by his strange behaviour.

He reached out and touched Kari’s forehead.

“I’ll miss you, moonshine. But I’m sure I will see you again in this lifetime.” He kissed her on the forehead, and got a mushy kiss back. “You be a good girl.”

“Bye bye?” Kari said, waving her little hand.

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Bye bye.” He repeated, before opening the door and walking into the darkness that waited for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written... oh boy. Eons ago, it feels like, by the fantastic Heylittleriotact. Our writing styles were so very familiar back then that I had to go back and made double and triple sure but ta-da, it was her. After Third Year, I finally found the spot this story goes between!


End file.
